Edward I'm sorry
by Edward4eva
Summary: Bella ALice yelled. Running across the street not caring who saw her. Bella please don't die Alice said sobbing. "Alice" Bella said between gasps "take care of Edward for me" before darkness over took her!
1. Shopping

Hey people just to stop the confusion before it starts, Laurent isn't dead in my story yet. Hope you enjoy and please review to let me know what you think.

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of angry voices. I lay there for a while listening to these voices, realizing they belonged to Edward and Alice. I rolled onto my side and slowly opened my eyes to see Edward blocking Alice's path, she was obviously very angry with him.

"Edward" I whispered my voice still groggy from sleep. I saw his head snap up towards mine immediately. His beautiful face was covered in a scowl I noted as he was walking towards me.

"Yes love?" he asked me softly

In his moment of distraction Alice has proceeded closer to me and jumped onto my bed.

"Sorry for waking you" Edward apologized

"What were you arguing about?" I asked curious all thoughts of sleep long forgotten.

"Bella you have to come shopping with me" Alice said interrupting me. Her voice rang with authority not giving me any chance to refuse her request.

"Sorry Bella I tried to stop her" Edward said with a hint of a smile on his face

"Alice, do I have to go?" I asked turning my attention towards Alice knowing I didn't have a chance, but trying anyways.

"Yes you do. I have already seen the new clothes you will be getting." Alice said with a huge smile on her face

"Well then if you already know what clothes I will be getting can't you just get them for me?" I asked suddenly hopeful, seeing a way out of this after all.

"Bella, what is the point of shopping then?" Alice countered my suggestion

"What's the point of shopping if you know what I'm going to get?" I argued back really not in the mood to go shopping. Her only response was a glare which quickly silenced me.

"Fine I'll meet you down stairs in half an hour" I said trying to get rid of her, she saw what I was trying to do and laughed.

"Half an hour Bella" Alice warned leaving the room. I felt Edward moving closer to me and whisper into my ear. Tickling my neck with his cold breathe, making me shiver in delight.

"We could always make a break for it" he suggested

I sat up suddenly wide awake.

"Let's go" I said grabbing a pair of jeans and shirt.

"Give me two minutes" I said hurrying into the bathroom to get changed. I got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror. I must admit I looked pretty good today. I could maybe even say pretty. The jeans that I took were hugging my hips quite nicely and the shirt was one I had never seen before. It was a nice navy blue shirt which slowed off my figure nicely. Alice always knows what to get me.

I walked out the door seeing Edward was waiting for me near the window.

"You ready" he asked me as I got closer

"Yes I'm ready" I said as Edward picked me up in his arms and was about to gout the window when he whispered something into my ear, nudging my neck with his nose softly.

"You look really beautiful today" he said kissing up my neck, following my veins.

I tucked my head into his chest and waited for the drop out the window. I was surprised to only feel a slight bump when Edward hit the ground. He only chuckled at my reaction. I kept my eyes closed knowing he was probably running already. I felt the wind slightly blow my hair out of place glad I didn't open my eyes. The wind suddenly stopped and I realized Edward had stopped running. I begrudgingly opened my eyes and looked up to see Alice starring at us with an angry expression on her face.

"Edward you should know better by now. I know your every move as soon as you think about making it. So just hand her over" Alice said

Edward just chuckled kissing me gently on the head before lowering me to the ground.

"Edward I thought you wanted to spend the day with me?" I asked hurt, hoping to guilt him into coming with us.

"I do my love, but the dress you will be wearing tonight will make the wait worthwhile" he said smiling my favourite crooked smile, dazzling me slightly

"Alice I want her back before 5 or I'm coming to get her myself" I said warning Alice just in case she didn't see it herself

"I'll give you guys a minute okay?" Alice said leaving probably to find jasper

When Alice returned I saw Edward's smile widen if that was even possible

"What's so funny Edward" I asked

"You can spend the day with me Alice changed her mind"

I turned around to ask Alice why, but she had vanished. Something wasn't right here.

"Edward what are you guys planning?" I asked Edward suddenly curious

"Nothing" he said picking me up into his arms and running towards the front of the house to his room, before I knew it I was in bed again.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked

"Well seeing as Alice woke you up I thought you should get some more rest" he said moving to my side. I moved my head so it was leaning on his shoulder.

"But Edward" I protested "I'm not tired" I said trying to hide a yawn behind my hand.

Edward just laughed, and started humming my lullaby. I was soon drifting off to sleep in Edward's arms.

When I woke several hours later I realized Edward was missing

"Edward" I called my voice an octave higher than usual. When he didn't appear I started to get worried

"Edward" I called again more awake than before. Where was Edward? He was always here when I woke up in the mornings. I looked around the room, maybe he left a note. Seeing none I started to panic.

"Edward" I called again louder, the fear evident in my voice.


	2. Blood

**BPOV**

Jasper came charging into the room having felt my panic.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jasper asked suddenly anxious himself

"Where's Edward?" I asked ignoring his question

Immediately he relaxed "Edward went hunting with Emmett and Rose. He should be back soon, but I think Emmett and Rose are going camping for the weekend" Jasper told me turning to walk out the door again

"Why didn't he wake me up?" I asked

"He probably thought you needed the rest"

"Okay" I said finally relaxing

Jasper gave me one more look before walking out the door. Just as he left Alice stuck her head in the door. "Bella he will be here in 5 minutes. I don't know if Jasper told you but we are going away for the weekend. We won't see you until Monday" Alice said hugging me and running out the door. I heard the door slam downstairs and sighed in frustration sitting on the bed. What are they hiding from me? I wondered. I quickly got up and made the bed. I looked at the watch I had another 3 minutes before comes. I raked my hand threw my hair wondering if I should have a shower. I hurried into the bathroom and quickly undressed and hopped into the shower. I washed my hair with my favourite shampoo and got out. I didn't want to the warm water was so relaxing but knowing the sooner I get out the sooner I see Edward. This thought made me more anxious to see him causing me to hurry up and become clumsy. I had successfully managed to put on my underwear and when I moved onto my jeans. I had one foot in the leg of my jean and I was about to put the other in when i slipped on a puddle of water. I went down really fast. Too fast to grab something. I landed on my back and felt a stinging sensation on my skull that I knew meant blood. I quickly breathed through my mouth not wanting to faint. i could feel the blood running down my top.

EPOV

I was running home as fast as I could wanting to see Bella as soon as possible. I wondered if she was awake yet. I hoped she wasn't because she would be mad at me when she realised I let without waking her up. This thought propelled me forward faster then I was running before. I was nearly home another 2 minutes and I was in Bella's arms. I rounded the final corner to our house when I almost ran into Alice. Luckily she had probably seen me coming and had stood at an angle where I wouldn't run into her.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked impatient to see Bella again

"Edward can I see it please?" She asked

I laughed i don't know why I thought I could get something past Alice. I took the box out of my pocket and opened it. Alice gasped out of delight.

"Okay Esme is at a hotel, Carlisle is working, Jasper and I are on the way and the other two is camping. It's all yours for the night"

"Edward it's beautiful" Alice said still looking at the ring. Suddenly she went all rigid and I knew she was having a vision.

As soon as she snapped out of the vision I asked "Will she say yes?" suddenly anxious.

"Edward quick" Alice said her eyes wide

"Bella has fallen in the bathroom and is bleeding" at this I took off faster than I though possible

I heard Alice gasp and turned to see what was wrong. "Jasper" was all Alice said

Oh no! I thought in horror. "I hope i'm not too late" i said to Alice

As i turned around and ran towards the house


	3. Time is running out

"_Edward quick" Alice said her eyes wide_

"_Bella has fallen in the bathroom and is bleeding" at this I took off faster than I though possible_

_I heard Alice gasp and turned to see what was wrong. "Jasper" was all Alice said_

_Oh no! I thought in horror. "I hope I'm not too late" i said to Alice_

_As I turned around and ran towards the house_

BPOV

I can smell the blood it's everywhere, it's making me feel nauseas. I can't stand it, the bile in my throat is trying to make its way up! I have to get away from the smell. I slowly dragged myself into an upright position. I had managed to half lift myself into a crouching position. I just needed to reach the door handle and I was up. I lifted my hand towards the door knob almost reaching it when a dizzy spell hit me. I staggered forward trying to catch my balance, but just as I thought I wasn't going to fall I slipped on some blood and fell. This time I knew it was worse; my skull throbbed making me feel like people were stabbing it, repeatedly. I could feel blood rushing out of it soaking my already stained shirt, making it cling to my skin.

I tried breathing out of my mouth; I could feel my stomach protesting. It felt like I had butterflies in my stomach but worse. I could feel the saliva rushing into my mouth. Groaned inward knowing what was about to happened. I felt the bile rise up my throat and I turned to my side waiting for it. I turned onto my back again only to be hit by a dizzy spell again. I waited hoping the dizziness would pass, but it didn't it only got worse. Soon I was seeing black dots in my vision and knew I was about to pass out. I was about to close my eyes awaiting the darkness to overcome me, when I saw Jasper. "Jasper leave" I said in the firmest voice I could manage. It came out more like a plea. I closed my eyes hoping he would just leave, but knowing I was out of luck this time, there was too much blood to resist. When I heard nothing I opened my eyes assuming he was gone, only to scream in fright. Jasper eyes where as black as coal and was leaning over me. I could see his teeth; I stared at him in horror. "Jasper please" I said again, the fear in my voice evident.

EPOV

While I was talking to Alice I noticed Jasper was strangely out of the conversation. He was standing still with his nose in the air smelling. I immediately looked at his eyes and noticed they were his normal colour, relieved I dismissed hunger and turned my attention back to Alice. When I looked up again Jasper was gone. This was strange since he never liked to leave Alice's side without a real reason. I felt Alice go rigid and realised she was having a vision; I ignored my suspicions of Jasper and turned my attention to Alice. I waited patiently for the vision to finish and was about to ask what she saw when her eyes went wide with fright. Immediately I started to panic.

"Edward quick" Alice said her eyes wide

"Bella has fallen in the bathroom and is bleeding" at this I took off faster than I thought possible

I heard Alice gasp and turned to see what was wrong. "Jasper" was all Alice said

Oh no! I thought in horror. "I hope I'm not too late" i said to Alice

As I turned around and ran towards the house, I was already dreading what I was going to find. Why didn't I just ask Jasper what was wrong? I knew something was, why did I just ignore him? I thought already blaming myself for what I was about to find. I can't go through this again. I can't stand losing Bella again. With this thought propelling me forward I ran straight through the bathroom window not bothering with going into the house and up the stairs to the bathroom. When I burst through the bathroom door it took me a second to absorb everything. I gasped and quickly breathed out of my mouth. Bella was on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding her. Her hair was all tangled in blood and had some piece of glass in it from me bursting through the window.

Her shirt was soaking in blood and there was vomit on her one side. On the other side was Jasper leaning over her, his teeth near her neck. I growled and leaped at him tackling him to the ground. I noticed his eyes were black, coal black as I have never seen them before. I wrestled with him on the ground trying to keep him away from Bella. I was losing Jasper knew how to fight and with the thirst giving him more reason to fight I wasn't going to win. I was on Jasper holding him to the ground with all my strength. He kicked at me and kept trying to bite me. I heard Bella moan and turned my head.

That was when piercing pain entered my ear. I saw Jasper spit something white out of his mouth, releasing it was my ear. I was shocked that Jasper would do that to me his own brother. My moment of distraction was all that Jasper needed, he shoved my as hard as he could in my chest and I flew backwards into the pieces of glass. It took me a moment to recover and I lunged at Jasper again missing him and lading in the glass again. I saw Jasper move towards Bella and lower his head. I roared in anger, he lifted his head in surprise. I thought I saw the old Jasper flickering in his eyes for a second but then the thirst over took again. He made as to lower his head again. I ran over to him, knowing I was going to be too late. Suddenly the door opened caching us both unprepared. I knew immediately who it was, Carlisle. He grabbed Jasper and with my help we managed to drag him away from Bella. Emmett came to help and Carlisle went to help Bella. It took a while to get Jasper under control. As soon as he was his old self again I told him to go hunt. I was furious at him while knowing at the same time it wasn't his fault. As soon as he was gone I was at Bella's side. "Carlisle is she going to be okay?" I asked

He took a while to reply so I thought I'd listen to his thought, but to my surprise he blocked me. "Edward, Bella has lost a lot of blood" he said in a tight voice

I was silent for a bit absorbing the information? "But she's going to be okay isn't she?" I asked only to be met by silence………..


	4. The beginning of the end!

CPOV

"I don't know Edward, I really don't know" I thought not wanting to say it out loud, not bother to block him anymore. He gasped when he realized that Bella might not be okay this time. He sat there looking at her for a while with a painful expression on his face; I cleared my throat to let him know that I was still here. He looked up at me with a dead look on his face. I realised he had already given up on her, the expression on his face permanently burned into my memory I knew.

"Edward" I said firmly, taking charge of the situation

"Don't you dare give up on Bella. She is a fighter and will most likely pull through." I wanted to keep his attention away from his thoughts.

I saw life coming back into his eyes when he snapped.

"Why are we just sitting here doing nothing?" his eyes blazing with anger

_Alice is coming. I am just waiting for her to bring the supplies. I don't want to move her in case she had hurt her spine. This is all we can do for now, stop the blood loss. _I thought frantically to keep him calm.

Edward nodded his head and took Bella hand rubbing soothing circles on the back off her hand deep in thought. I was afraid just to think about what he was planning. Just then Alice came running with the supplies she handed them to me and turned to Edward a stubborn expression on her face.

"Edward Anthony Cullen I can see the plans forming and I will not let you" Alice said fiercely

I saw out the corner of my eye that Edward was about to object but thought against it and nodded. Alice paused for a moment, nodded not having seen anything happening in his future that she disapproved of.

She turned and started helping me with Bella's wounds. Keeping pressure on the wounds doesn't seem to be helping much. I put the brace on her neck and was about to ask for some help only to see Edward nod his head and move, so he was supporting her back.

"One, two, three" I said lifting her up. We moved carefully but quickly getting her into the car. As soon as Bella was in the car I started the car and Edward hopped into the passenger seat. I grabbed my mobile and held it out to him. He looked at me and took it calling the hospital to let them know what has happened. The hospital ride was quick and uneventful. When we arrived four nurses where waiting with a bed. We lifted her up and hurried her up to see what we could do. I told Edward to stay and hurried after them.

EPOV

I couldn't live without Bella. She is my life, if she dies so do I. I sat there waiting for Carlisle to bring me the news, for what seemed like hours. He was blocking me from upstairs and the nurses were too focused on the tasks that Carlisle set them to be any help.

It has been nearly 3 hours and not a word from Carlisle. Something must be wrong. I thought dropping my head into o my hands. I sat like that for I don't know how long until a hand on my shoulder scared me. I was shocked that I hadn't heard them come in. I looked up to see Carlisle smile. I realised the breath that I must have been holding and hugged him.

"Can I go see her?" I asked full of relieve

Carlisle nodded stopping me when I passed him.

"Just remember Edward she has lost a lot of blood" Carlisle said in a kind voice barely above a whisper. I nodded to show him I had heard and kept walking towards the room that I knew held Bella.

I walked in hesitant, afraid of what I will see. I was shocked at what I saw. Bella was on the bed with a massive bandage on her head and a drip in her hand. She looked so pale and weak. I walked over to her and saw her stir from her sleep. I took her hand and squeezed it. She squeezed it back with the little strength she had left in her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me a small smile in her lips. She swallowed and looked around for some water. She was about to reach out when I handed her some ice. I slowly fed her each ice until she was finished. I could see the strength slowly returning to her.

"Edward" She said in a whisper

"Yes love" I answered

"Will you lie next to me?" she asked still sleepy from the drugs that they have given her.

"Of course" I said moving gently so as not to hurt her any more, than my existence already has.

I heard her sigh in content and fall asleep there in my arms. I closed my eyes and rested my chin next to her head. I stayed like this for what seemed like hours not wanting it to end. I was surprised to see my family coming down the hall all looking worried and anxious. I slowly slid of the bed careful so as not to wake Bella.

Alice reached me first and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear that Bella will be fine, since they are going to go shopping this weekend. I was about to protest but didn't, if Bella was up to shopping them I wasn't going to get in her way. A lot has changed since Bella has had her accident. I was going to let have more fun.

Esme was next along with the rest of the family all giving me a hug and a comforting smile except one. Jasper! I turned to them and told them that Bella is fine; she just has a little accident and should be home soon. They all smiled and let out a breath of relief. I was confused didn't Alice tell them. "Didn't you tell them?" I asked Alice

"No. I only just found out that she would be fine. Her body had just gained enough blood to make her healthy again." Alice said with a slight frown on her face.

I nodded to show her that I understood. I looked over at my family and realised that they were all gone. I quickly focused on their thoughts and realised they were heading home to give me and Bella some time alone.

"See you tomorrow" Alice said hugging me and leaving. I signed and walked towards Bella, carefully climbing onto the bed again.


	5. Feelings

**BPOV**

"Bella are you ready?" Edward called to me from outside the door

"Almost give me a minute" I called back grimacing from the throb in my head.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked softly noticing the change in my voice, from the pain.

"Yes just a slight head ache" I whispered back knowing he would hear me. He opened the door checking if I had changed before coming into the room. He continued packing for me and I moved towards the bed and sat down. I was being released from the hospital after only two days. I think it has something to do with Carlisle. I wasn't complaining I hate the hospital and Carlisle knows it. These two days have been the longest ever. I had to lay in bed resting while they pumped blood into me. Time after time, I was getting so frustrated by the end of it. I hate the smell of blood and the look of it. Something I couldn't ignore when it was hanging in a bag right next to your head.

I have a massive bandage on my head and from what they have told me some of my hair had to be shaved of so they could see my injuries fully. I wondered how long it would take for my hair to grow back. Edward only chuckled at this when I asked him and said "Bella I didn't fall in love with your hair so stop worrying" Even Alice wouldn't answer my question fully. I winced again when Edward slammed the bag shut. "I'm going to go get Carlisle for you" He said moving towards the door. "No" I said jumping off the bed trying to stop him. I jumped off to quickly and felt dizzy. Edward was at my side in a second moving me back to the bed. "Bella I am going to go and get Carlisle. I will be back in a few minutes" Edward said firmly. "No Edward I am fine. Really I just got up too fast. Please" I said looking up at him. "Okay but if I see anything out of the ordinary, or anything like this again you are coming straight back. Deal?" I nodded and he helped me down slowly this time. I saw him keeping a close eye on me while picking up my bags. He easily managed to lift them with one hand while putting the other one my waist escorting me to the car. When we reached it Edward moved as to open the front passenger door for me but I stopped him. "Edward I'm tired can I lay in the back?" I asked looking at him. He had a slight frown on his face but didn't object and opened the back door for me instead. I moved in slowly careful not to hit my head and lay down immediately. I heard the door shut quietly and closed my eyes. He was on the other side of the car in less than a second having used his speed again. He started the car and turned on the music for me. I realised it was my lullaby and sighed in content. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was in Edward's room on the bed. I lay there for a while with him listening to the voices down stairs. They sounded angry. I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to come. Edward hummed me my lullaby and I was soon asleep again.

I woke to the sound of something breaking downstairs. I felt Edward tense next to me and knew it must be something bad. I could see he was angry. My head hurt worse than ever. "Edward do you have any pain killers?" I mumbled. I saw him nodding and he left the room only to return a few seconds later with two pills and a glass of water. He tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes. I took the pills and swallowed them before asking. "Edward what broke?"

I could see he was trying to compose himself before answering me. I waited a bit but when he didn't answer I guess. "It was the piano wasn't it?" I asked knowing the answer before he said it. "Yes Bella it was the piano" pinching the bridge of him nose with his fingers. "Alice can buy you a new one can't she?" I asked hoping to calm him

"She is already doing that, but I won't be the same. This piano has been with me for as long as I could remember" he said sadly

"That long? Should I be jealous that something like a piano has a piece of your heart?" I asked joking but slightly curious at his answer. I could see the corners of his mouth lifting when he replied. "Not any more you don't" he said not looking at me, but focusing on the door.

**EPOV**

I am so ready to kill Emmett and Jasper. They had a fight over who won the play station game. They broke my piano over a play station game, a stupid game. I thought it would be something better than that. "Edward I am sorry" Emmett and Jasper said screaming their thoughts at me. I was calmer know that Bella was with me. "Its fine" I whispered too low and fast for Bella to hear. I moved so I was laying down the way we were before we were interrupted and motioned for Bella to do the same.

I could see the medication was taking its toll on her. I looked over at the clock it was 6am. I opened the covers and waited for her to climb in before covering her. She moved closer to me and soon fell asleep again. I waited until I was sure she was fully asleep which took a couple of hours. She was restless. I carefully climbed off the bed and went downstairs. I wanted to know how much pain Bella was in. She must have been in a lot since she asked for medicine. "Jasper" I whispered. I heard nothing until Esme came around the corner with a tray of food in her hands. "They went hunting" she was waiting for my reaction. When I didn't respond she gave me the tray "I thought Bella would be hungry". "Thanks Esme" I said walking up the stairs when I heard the shower running. She was awake.

**BPOV**

My head hurts so much. The pain killers aren't working. I feel tired and hot. When I woke up Edward wasn't there so I decided to take a shower. I was in such a bad mood today and this stupid cap I have to wear so my stiches don't get wet isn't helping. I quickly got undressed and moved towards the shower when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I was stunned at what I saw. My skin was paler than usual. My hair or what was left at it was sticking to my head from sweat. I had massive bruises forming around the cuts and they were all swollen. I am useless I thought getting into the shower. I turned the hot water and a bit of the cold water on and stood under the spray. Usually the water calms my aching muscle but today even the water couldn't help.

Before I knew it I was crying. I slid down the wall of the shower and sat there crying. I am so useless. I can't even have a shower without nearly killing myself. I wonder what Jasper is going through. This is the second time that he nearly killed me. What would Edward have done if that happened? The thought made me cry harder. I waited for the crying to stop and climbed out of the shower. I passed the mirror again noticing that I looked worse than ever. My eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. I quickly dressed and opened the door. Without looking around I made my way straight to the bed. When I reached it I turned to my side knowing Edward would be coming in the door. I felt two cold hands wrapping themselves around me. Normally I would have turned on my back but I didn't want Edward to see that I have been crying. So I just kept still. Edward moved up and kissed me starting at my jaw making his way to my ear. When he reached my ear he moved slowly towards my mouth. I forgot all about crying and moved my head so he could kiss my mouth. He kissed me on the mouth before pulling away.

**EPOV**

I knew something was wrong as soon as Bella came out of the bathroom. I was sitting in the corner and she didn't even notice me. I frowned and went over to her pulling her closer to me. When she didn't' move I started kissing her. Starting at her mouth and then to her ear and to her mouth. She moved her head so I could kiss her lips and that was when I saw she had been crying. I kissed her knowing that was what she wanted but pulled away quickly. She moved her head back and lay there for a bit. I moved my head so my chin was resting on her neck. I whisper quietly in her ear. "Bella what is wrong?"


	6. Foregiveness

**BPOV**

How could I tell Edward what was wrong when I didn't know myself. I feel so out of control, my emotions are everywhere.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked again, his cold breath tickling my neck

I was quite for a bit thinking about it before I answered him.

"I don't know, I really don't know" I said feeling silent tears running down my cheeks. I saw Edward move as to brush them of but decided to get out of bed. I walked to the door and turned around to see Edward on the bed with a surprised look on his face. I lowered my eyes to the ground before speaking.

"Edward I just need some time alone. I'm going for a walk. I will be back in a bit. Please don't follow me" I said looking him in the eye at the last statement. I waited until he nodded before going through the door.

I was walking down the stairs when I saw Alice she had a frown on her face.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked her

I looked her in the eye and saw that she was guilty about what she was thinking about.

"Nothing Bella, I am fine" She said with a forced smile on her face

"Alice I know you and you are not fine. Please tell me" I pleaded with her walking the rest of the way down the stairs

I saw surprise flitter across her face before she responded.

"Since that incident with Jasper" Alice said pausing to see how I would respond, but I only nodded.

"Well he hasn't spoken to anyone. He is always with himself in the forest hating what he has done to you" Alice said observing my reaction

I nodded and made up my mind. I saw Alice smile and knew she saw what I was about to do. "He is in the forest" she said quietly

I walked out the door and towards the forest. I didn't know where he was but I knew I had t find him. I chose a point and entered into the forests, not worried about getting lost. I walked for what felt like miles when I saw him sitting under a tree breaking everything in front of him.

I walked as quietly as I could and went and sat next to him. I saw the surprise in his eyes and saw him moving away from me. I stuck out my arm knowing I wouldn't be able to stop him but hoping he would stay.

"Jasper please" I said in a soft whisper

I saw him fighting an eternal battle with himself. I looked at his eyes to see what he would do only to see a look of defeat in his eyes. Something I had never seen before. He sat down again with his shoulders hunched over.

"Jasper I don't blame you" I said moving over to give him a hug. He tensed but relaxed when I didn't move away.

"Bella I am so sorry. I can't believe I had nearly killed you twice already. I hate myself so much for causing you to go through all that." He rambled on

"Jasper stop. I don't blame you. This is entirely my fault. I am the one who can't do anything without hurting myself and everyone around me." I said crying silently again.

"Bella how could you think that. This is not your fault" he said firmly

"But it is Jasper. Who falls over in a shower and almost dies from it. Jasper I don't know what is wrong with me. My emotions I can't control." I said with a hiccup

"Everybody has fallen over once in a shower. Bella this is not your fault. I can feel your emotions remember, so stop feeling guilty" he said looking at me

When I didn't he got angry. "Bella stop this right now. This is my fault and my fault alone. If I had just had the strength to control my thirst then I could have saved you from losing all that blood and nearly dying." He said hanging his head in shame

"Jasper I told you this is not your fault. If I hadn't fallen over in the shower, or… or got the paper cut last year then none of this would have happened." I said my body shaking with the sobs I'm trying to keep from escaping

"Bella please stop this. You are human. Humans get hurt, okay?" Jasper said with a slight smile on his face

I nodded my head "Jasper stop feeling so guilty and go talk to Alice. I am the one living in a house full of vampires. I knew this was going to happen. Especially with my luck" I said laughing now, I think Jasper had something to do with that but I didn't care. It felt good to be laughing.

"Now go. Alice is really worried about you. Go talk to her" I said pushing him slightly

"Okay" he said standing up pulling me along with him. He turned his back on me telling me to get on

"That's okay Jasper. Go and talk to Alice. Just tell me which way the meadow is" I said looking around me

He laughed and picked me up and ran with me. His ran was more purposeful than Edwards. I felt him stop and realized we were at the meadow. Thanks Jasper" I said turning and walking into the middle of the meadow. I looked around realising Jasper gone. I sighed and sank down onto the grass, closing my eyes hoping the headache which is lowly forming will go away soon.

**EPOV**

Something is wrong with Bella and she won't tell me why. I heard her talking to Alice but she said she wanted her privacy and I respected that. I was just so worried about her that's all. I looked at my clock and saw it was only 1 o'clock. I sighed and leaned but onto the bed, waiting for Bella to come back to me.

I closed my eyes and waited for the time to slip by. I felt the weight of the bed shift and my eyes flew open. I saw Alice sitting on the edge of the bed with a smile on her lips. I immediately read her mind and saw the vision of her and Jasper. They were talking but I couldn't hear about what. It looked like she was laughing.

I nodded to show her I understood and stood up. "Alice could you help me with something" I asked knowing the answer

"Yes it will be perfect" she said no beaming

"Can I see it please" She pleaded with me

"Alice you have already seen it. I can see it in your mind" I said laughing

"But it's not the same. I want to see it in real life." Alice whined

"Okay "I said moving into my closet and removing the small box.

She held out her hand and I placed the box into it. She carefully opened the ring and smiled when she saw it. "This is perfect. Bella will love it" Alice said with confidence closing the box with the ring in it.

**APOV**

Now come on we need to work out a couple of details before they return. "First where are you planning to propose to her?" I asked barely able to contain my excitement

"The meadow" he immediately replied

I nodded my agreement. "Bella would love it" I said already seeing it in my mind

"Do you want dinner first or do you want to just take her into the meadow and ask her?" I asked

_I felt a vision coming before I knew his answer. Bella was laying in the meadow asleep when Edward walks in. He is wearing a black shirt and pants. It is twilight and he walks up to her and gently moves her onto his lap. She gently wakes up and they kiss. Waiting until she is fully awake before he stands up and puts her down. He then goes onto one knee and asks her to marry him._

"So what will she say?" He asked impatiently

"She hasn't decided yet" I answered him with a small smile on my lips, not wanting to give anything away


	7. Rosalie

BPOV  
I felt something cold tickling my arm. I smiled slightly, opening my eyes  
only to be met by the most wonderful sight. Edward was lying  
on his side running his fingers up and down my arm with my favourite crooked smile on his face, his black shirt made him look even better especially with the top two buttons undone, showing me his chest. I moved so I was as close to Edward's body and kissed him. My hands went to his hair and I felt his hands running the length of my body before resting on my hips before pulling me closer.

We kissed like this for a few moments until Edward pulled away. I moaned  
slightly in frustration and heard him chuckle softly. I snuggled closer to  
Edward, closing my eyes to savor the moment. I felt him move and opened my eyes surprised to see it was twilight. I looked up at Edward and saw him  
looking at me with what I could only describe as love in his eyes.  
" I love you Bella" Edward said to me his breath tickling my face  
"love you too Edward" I said. I was mesmerized by the depth of his eyes  
until I felt his hands on my shoulders and on the back of my knees picking  
me up gently. We were standing in a blink of an eye and I felt my feet softly  
touch the grass again.

He leaned forward and tenderly kissed me on his lips before lowering himself  
on one knee. I felt my heart sped up and saw him smile slightly. I could see  
he was really nervous and took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
Slightly nervous myself at what was happening. "Isabella Marie Swan will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Edward asked, his eyes looking at me pleadingly. I was frozen in shock.

I saw him judging my expression before opening the box. Inside was the most beautiful ring I have seen. It had a gold ring with a topaz stone surrounded by small glistering diamonds reminding me of Edwards's skin in the sun.

Edward knows I don't approve of marriage. My heart beat sped up and I saw Edward open his mouth as to speak but I held up my hand silencing him. He nodded and waited for me to speak. I know that I want to spend the rest if my life with Edward but am I ready to marry him? I looked into Edward's eyes again and knew the answer. "Yes" was all I had to say to make Edward smile again. He stood up again and removed a small the ring from the blue box and gently slid it up my finger. It felt like it belonged there, not strange or heavy like I imagined.

Edward took my hand and gently kissed my finger, my hand then slowly moving up my arm to my shoulders. As soon as his lips touched my shoulders, Goosebumps broke out on my skin. Every time this happened Edwards smile got bigger. He continued kissing me until he reached my mouth. His kisses weren't as careful as they have been before when we kissed. My hands moved onto his shoulders telling him I wanted this while his hands moved up and down my body. His lips moved to my neck, near my ear when I heard him whisper "We have to go and tell the family"

I groaned and pulled him closer to me, hoping we can stay this way forever.  
I felt the corners of his mouth turn up as he continued kissing me.  
"Bella, love we have to go, they are expecting us" Edward said in a seductive tone. I arched my back moving even closer to him. I felt Edward pull back  
and I gripped even harder to him. "Careful love" he warned removing my hands from his body and pulling me up with him, cradling me in his arms. I closed my eyes and turned my head into his chest.

I felt Edward slowing down and knew we were reaching his house. I opened my eyes to see Alice standing there bouncing up and down. I felt Edward shaking with laughter and looked up to see him looking at me. We stood there looking into each other's eyes until Alice couldn't keep her excitement in check anymore. She ran over and grabbed me from Edwards's hands and ran into the house. She put me down softly on the couch and ran to get the rest of the family. I felt Edward's hands on my waist, as his family entered the room. I moved over so I was sitting on Edwards lap.

Alice cleared her throat and all eyes turned to her. I was thankful for the  
time, that it gave me to prepare myself for what was about to happen. I saw  
Jasper giving me a strange look, and felt Edward's head move. I ignored  
them and looked at Alice, suddenly feeling calmer. I looked over at Jasper and smiled. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. I tuned into what Alice was saying "and now Edward and Bella have a special announcement they want to make" Alice said looking at us. I felt suddenly very nervous and felt a blush creep up onto my face; thankfully Edward saw my discomfort and started to speak. "Tonight I asked Bella to marry me, and she said yes."  
Before he even got out the last part of the sentence Alice was hugging us as well as the rest of the family, excluding Rosalie.

By the time all the hugs and congratulations were over I was exhausted. I  
was sitting on Edwards's lap, almost asleep when I heard Rosalie start to  
speak too low for me to hear what she was saying but I could hear the venom in her voice. I felt Edward tense and we were running up the stairs. I felt him lay me down on to the bed and quickly left the room. I was going to ask him to stay but I knew he wanted to speak to his family.

I heard angry voices from down stairs and tried to give them some privacy, but the voices only grew in volume. I quickly go out of bed and tried to listen to what they were saying. I couldn't quite catch everything they were saying. "Edward it's her or me? I will not live with a measly human in this house" I heard the malice in her voice. There was silence for a while, before I heard a soft hiss coming from Edward. I heard a crash and a door slamming. I quickly got up and got into bed again, wondering what had happened.


	8. Decisions

BPOV:

I closed my eyes and moved so I was laying on my side facing the wall. I knew Rosalie didn't like me but to leave her family just because I was here, she must really hate me. I closed my eyes and must have fallen asleep because the next time I opened my eyes, it was dark. I stretched, making my shirt expose my stomach. I was just about to pull it down when a cold hand touched my stomach, making me jump. I looked over to see whose hand it was, Edward was laying on his side facing me with my favourite smile on his face. My breath caught in my throat, I could feel my heart speed up just at the mere sight of him. I know he heard my heart since his smile turned into a smirk.

He still had his hand on my stomach and started rubbing smooth circles with his thumb, enjoying how my heart reacted to this. I leaned over and gently kissed him before pulling away. I heard him sigh in frustration and I smirked, before hoping of the bed and going into the bathroom for a shower.  
I quickly washed my hair and just stood under the water, enjoying the feel of the water on my skin until I couldn't put off getting out any longer. Even the shower cap I still had to wear for the stitches couldn't stop me enjoying the hot water. I had made my decision I couldn't make Edward choose me over his family.

EPOV:  
I heard Bella turn off the shower and knew I had to go upstairs soon. I had already talked to Alice and she had confirmed that Bella had heard our conversation last night. I could tell Alice was keeping something from  
me. I had repeatedly tried to find out what it was but she kept focusing on what clothes she will be getting the next time she went to the mall.  
"Alice just tell me" I snarled at her  
"Who says I am hiding anything?" Alice asked teasing me  
"Alice" I growled louder this time.  
"Edward" She said, taunting me  
I turned my back on her and raced upstairs to find Bella already dressed and waiting for me on our bed. I smiled and joined her wrapping my arms around her waist and brining her closer to my chest. She rested her head on my chest moving her face so her lips were on my neck. I felt her breath tickling my neck and shivered involuntarily. I saw her smirk and heard her stomach growl making her blush. I moved my hand so I could feel the heat on her cheek before picking her up and running downstairs with her in my arms. When we got downstairs Alice was waiting in the kitchen with breakfast for Bella, with a huge smile on her face. I gave her a suspicious look as Bella started eating. I walked over to get Bella a glass of orange juice and was just about to sit down when I heard Emmett calling me. I kissed Bella softly and told her I'll be back.

BPOV:

As soon as Edward left I knew Alice must have seen my decision and wanted to talk to me about it. I slowly finished my breakfast wanting to put it off as long as I can. "Bella I know what you are doing and it's not going to work. I was hoping to keep this from Edward, but if you want I can just tell him" Alice threatened.

I quickly shook my head and looked at her not surprised to see a determined look in her eyes. I looked at her expectedly and was surprised that she picked me up and ran out of the house. I realized it was out of hearing range for Edward. I knew I was in for it now; she didn't want Edward to intervene. She ran with me in her arms for about 10 minutes before putting me down on a rock and facing me. I didn't want to look at her so I stared down at me feet.  
"Bella how dare you think about leaving Edward, leaving us, your family..." Alice said in an angry voice but I could hear the hurt as well. "Alice I am doing this for my family. I couldn't live with myself if I was the case of breaking up your family" I said, feeling the tears streaming down my cheeks

"I heard what happened last night, I know Edward would choose me over Rosalie and I can't let that happen. You guys have been together for longer than I have been alive." I said surprised that Alice hasn't interrupted me. I looked up to find Alice gone.


	9. Visions

EPOV  
I knew something was up as soon as Emmett called me, especially after Alice has been blocking her mind all day. I ran into the living room hoping to get back to Bella soon, but knew I wouldn't be as soon as I saw Emmett and  
Jasper fighting about who was winning on the game. I sighed and sat down; trying to keep up with the game but soon became bored. My mind wondered and I started listening to Alice's thoughts, suspicious when Alice ran out the house with Bella, so no one would be able to hear what they were talking about. I sat completely still wondering if I should follow or not. I focused on Alice and Bella hoping I could see what was going on.

I could see she was trying to block me from her mind by thinking about what she wanted to wear for the next month, but she was failing. I could see brief visions about Bella crying and me without Bella; as soon as I saw  
this I flew at Alice, grabbing her and dragging her into the house and upstairs with me and threw her into my room.

I quickly yelled at Emmett to go and find Bella for me before moving so I was standing over her. I growled.  
"Alice why didn't you tell me before? Is it true? " I snarled at her, making her glare at me furiously, but I didn't care. Bella is planning on leaving me.  
"Alice is it true? Is she leaving me?" I asked far too low for anyone to hear me. I looked up at Alice to see her look at me with a sad look in her eye. I listened to her thoughts "Edward, Bella doesn't want you, to lose your family over her. I was talking to her about it when you interrupted us. She feels guilty for being the cause of all that has happened, she doesn't want to feel responsible for tearing this family apart"

I was horrified that Bella thought this; she was the reason that this family is still together. Without Bella this family wouldn't have survived this long. Just before I met Bella I was planning on going off by myself again. I couldn't stand the sight of my family, always having someone while I was alone. I had tried to pretend that I didn't care but deep down I did care. It was killing me inside to see them together all the time. How could I make Bella understand this?

"Is she still planning on leaving me?" I asked Alice. I saw Alice's eyes glaze over and listened to her thoughts. I couldn't see anything clearly, first I saw Bella leaving me then I saw Rosalie leaving. It looks like Bella couldn't make up her mind, whether she wanted to leave me or not. I saw Alice coming out of her vision and looked her in the eye and ran downstairs to find Bella.

BPOV

"Bella how dare you, even think about leaving Edward leaving us, your family..." Alice said in an angry voice but I could hear the hurt as well. "Alice I am doing this for my family. I couldn't live with myself if I was the cause of breaking up your family" I said, feeling the tears streaming down my cheeks  
"I heard what happened last night, I know Edward would choose me over Rosalie and I can't let that happen. You guys have been together for longer than I have been alive." I said surprised that Alice hasn't interrupted  
me. I looked up to find Alice gone. "Alice" I called hoping she would return, I didn't know the way home. I didn't even know the direction to start to walk. I thought this rock was familiar but I wasn't sure, seeing as everything looked the same to me. I sat there for a few minutes calling to Alice when I just started walking. I didn't know where I was going but it was better than sitting here waiting for Alice to come and find me.

Emmett POV

I was startled to see Edward running upstairs, dragging Alice behind him. He looked really angry and I looked at Jasper for confirmation, he just nodded before following them up. I grabbed him before he could because I knew how violent Edward can get when he was angry and I didn't want a fight. I was just about to open my mouth to speak when Edward yelled at me to go get Bella. I had no idea where she was so I just started in the direction they came from.

I picked up a slight trail of Bella, Alice and Edward and quickly took off in that direction before I lost it completely. It wasn't long before I found the spot where their scents were most intense, but as I moved forward Bella's scent was alone. This smell was more getting easier to follow and I must be getting closer to her. I have been running for about 30 seconds when the sweet smell of blood hit my nose. I knew the blood must be from Bella and quickly stopped breathing; I froze and waited to get more control before I could continue on. I knew I could never hurt Bella; I could never live with myself. I waited for a couple of minutes before I knew I could continue.

I ran forward as fast as I could knowing Edward was probably worried and considering that Bella was bleeding, I needed to hurry and find her. I could hear her up ahead and jogged forward only to find a clearing ahead. Bella was sitting in the middle of the clearing, blood on both of her hands and knees from falling over as she was making her way over here. I chuckled quietly to myself remembering the many times Bella had fallen over. A sudden breeze blew her scent into my face and I quickly stopped breathing and advanced on her. As I got closer I could see she also had a graze on her cheek, Edward is going to kill me for not finding her quicker.


	10. Demands

EPOV  
I can't believe Bella would even consider leaving me. I know that I left her once before but that was different. I was only trying to protect her, and it would be too much for me to just let her leave. 'Can't she see how much I love her?'I thought, moving closer to the door so I could rip it off its hinges when I smelled blood. Bella's blood, she was hurt. With this thought I flung myself out of my room and ran to Bella, praying she was alright. The smell was getting closer; I could almost feel the sweet taste of her blood in my mouth. My mouth filled with venom before I realized what I was doing and mentally scolded myself.

I could hear Emmett's thoughts and they sounded panicked about what I would do him when I found out. He was so distracted he didn't even notice me appear. "Emmett." I called to him, knowing he could hear me, and moved forward so I could take Bella from him. I quickly looked her over and noticed she only had a few minor scratches and bruises, but still I had let her get hurt. It was my fault for dragging Alice away from her.

I started running towards the house, barely noticing as Emmett fell behind. I could feel Bella's gaze on me but I kept my eyes forward. Maybe Bella was right: maybe I should just let her go. She deserves better than this. I keep hurting her, over and over again. I quickly stopped this thought as I saw Alice waiting near the front of the house, wearing a livid expression. "I will not lose her again, Edward." Alice hissed. I nodded to her and kept going, running upstairs and placing her on my bed. I kissed her quickly on the forehead before running to get the medicine to clean out her scratches, returning before she realized I was gone. Very gently I started to clean out her scratches, but every now and then I saw her flinch. Soon I was finished and was laying on my side next to her on the bed, humming her lullaby, hoping that she wouldn't ask any questions. But Bella, being stubborn, sat up so she wouldn't fall asleep and looked into my eyes, waiting for me to speak. When I didn't say anything she sighed and glared at me, making me feel uncomfortable. She knew there was something I wasn't telling her and she wanted to know what it was. I looked away and started fidgeting with my hands.

"Bella do you really want to leave me...?" I asked, leaving the sentence open for her to continue. I looked up and saw that she had a shocked expression on her face which soon became angry. She took a deep breath before speaking, her voice quiet.

"That was personal, Alice. If I had wanted Edward to know I would have told him." She turned her back to me so I couldn't see her face. I just sat there, not knowing what to do, listening to Alice's thoughts.

BPOV

I trusted Alice when I told her that; I couldn't believe she told Edward. The expression on his face broke my heart that is why I didn't tell him. I couldn't hear Edward so I assumed he had left the room to go and talk to Alice. I knew how her visions worked; I could get away with this if I don't make a set decision. I quickly thought of the different places I could go that wouldn't give her a vision to stop me. I could go home or the meadow but Edward would want to come. I knew the only place I really wanted to go was to Jacob's. He was the only one I wanted to talk to right now. Emmett would make fun of me, Edward wouldn't really understand and if I told Alice she would just tell Edward anyway.

I hopped out of bed and was nearly to the door when two cold hands grabbed my waist pulling my body to his. He lowered his head onto my shoulder so his mouth was right next to my ear. He moved his head slightly so his cold breath tickled my neck and whispered into my ear. "Where do you think you are going?" I kept my eyes on the door as not to be dazzled by him and swiftly opened the door and moved away from him and whispered gently to him that I was going for a walk, and quickly removed his hands from my waist and walked away from him.

Before I reached the top of the stairs, I stopped and turned my head in his direction whispering softly "Edward please don't follow me."

I walked as fast as I could without falling to my truck and got in. I could see he was standing at his window looking down at me. I knew I would crumble and go back to him if I saw the sad look on his face so I turned on the radio and drove off without looking back. I drove as fast as my truck would go to get out of hearing range so I could cry. I was doing exactly what Edward did to me when he left me. I was distancing myself from him as to make it easier to leave him. I couldn't be the one that will rip this family apart. I hope Alice will keep her visions to herself from now on, with that thought in mind I quickly changed direction and headed for La Push. I was tense the whole was there waiting for Edward to come and stop me from seeing Jacob. As I was nearing La Push I changed my mind again. I didn't want to see Jacob today; I just needed space to myself to sort things out. I just started driving in any direction, but soon found myself on the way to Port Angeles.

By the time I actually arrived in Port Angeles it was dark outside but I didn't care. I wanted time by myself to think things over. I went into the first restaurant and sat down by myself before ordering a coke, and starting to think things over. Could I really leave Edward? I must have sat there for longer than I thought because the next time I looked up I was the only one in the restaurant and the waitress was coming over to me.

"Excuse me miss but we are closing" She said and I dimly recognised her from somewhere but couldn't quite place where from. I nodded and quickly made my way to the door only dimly aware of my surroundings. I jumped when I heard a phone ring but just kept walking towards my truck. After I had walked out of the restaurant and the sound was still going I realised it was mine and quickly dug my hand in pocket not noticing where I was walking.

I looked down at the phone and pressed talk the same moment my foot caught on the foot path sending e flying forward. I braced myself for the fall but only felt two cold hands latch onto my waist and picking me up bridle style. I looked up to see Edward smiling down at me, when I realised someone was talking on the phone to me. I raised the phone to my ear to hear Alice yelling at me. Alice stop, Alice I can't understand a word you are saying to me" I said raising my voice slightly

When she didn't I handed the phone to Edward so he could handle this and snuggled deeper into his chest. I knew I was only hurting myself more by getting closer to him but I couldn't help myself. I quickly shook my head to get rid of those thought and to enjoy the time I have with Edward. I quickly remember something I had to ask Alice and held my hand out for the phone. Edward had a slightly confused look on his face but handed it over. I didn't even need to speak since Alice already knew what I wanted to ask. "2 weeks Bella but you're not going anywhere I will make sure of it" Alice said making me groan slightly before hanging up on her.

I put the phone back into my pocket and looked up at Edward. The expression on his faced pained me deeply, but before I could distinguish what exactly I did that hurt him. He composed himself and forced a smile on his face. "Let's go home, love" He said quickly giving me a kiss on the forehead and walking towards my truck. He gently lowered me to the ground in front of the truck and I made my way towards the driver's side. I waited for Edward to stop me but was surprised when I had opened the door and he still had not stopped me. I looked over my shoulder to see where he was, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I looked around panicked when I heard someone laughing in front of me. I snapped my head around so fast that I heard my neck crack; I quickly massaged it before paying attention to whoever laughed at me.

I quickly opened the car door to see Edward sitting in the driver's seat with the key's already in the ignition. I glared at him, making him laugh and quickly walked over to the passenger's side. As soon as I was in the car and my seat belt was on Edward started talking "Bella did you really think I would let you drive?" He asked but my embarrassment was setting in and I ignored him looking out the window.

The car was silent, almost an awkward silence until I cleared my throat. I could see him looking at me from the corner of my eye. "Edward I thought I told you not to follow me" I said looking at him in time to see his eyes filled with pain, pain that I have caused him. "I didn't follow you Bella, Alice saw you falling and breaking your arm and she didn't want you having a broken arm on your wedding day" He said looking at the road again.

At the word wedding my stomach did a couple of summersaults. Was there still going to be a wedding, do I still want to marry him? I thought as I rested my head against the window.

I must have fallen asleep because the next time I heard was Alice yelling at me. I could feel the soft blankets around me and knew I was in Edwards's bed. I quickly sat up and looked around for Edward when the door burst open, letting Alice into the room.

"Where is Edward" I asked her before she could speak. "He went hunting for the day" She answered innocently and I knew there was something she wasn't telling me. "Everybody went hunting to be precise except me." I gulped at this and knew she had planned this so there was no way for me to get out of this."Let me ask you something Bella. Why do I keep seeing different visions? The first one is you guys having a wedding and the second one is Edward all alone worse off than when he left you? "She said in a slightly harsh tone, but still sickly sweet.

I was planning on ignoring her but with the glares she was sending my way I knew I would have to tell her. "Because Alice I'm not sure I want to marry Edward anymore" I said suddenly glad he couldn't hear this. This shocked her she obviously didn't see this coming. "Bella, Edward cares more about you than Rosalie. It's going to devastate him if you leave. Bella you can't leave, please you are my sister, my best friend. Please I don't want to lose you again. Those months without you were horrible, you will be doing more damage to the family by leaving than staying."Alice said pleading the last part out of desperation

"But you agree Alice, I will be tearing this family apart if I stay" I retorted

"NO you won't Bella; Rosalie will be back in a couple of years. Please don't leave Bella; I don't think Edward can make it this time" I could see she would be crying if she could...


	11. Complications

"_But you agree Alice; I will be tearing this family apart if I stay." I retorted. "No, you won't Bella. Rosalie will be back in a couple of years. Please don't leave... I don't think Edward will make it this time." I could see she would be crying if she could..._

"Alice I don't want to be the reason your family broke up." I said in an exasperated voice. I was tired of arguing with her. I looked down at my hands tracing the patterns on the bed spread.

"But Bella...you're not breaking up the family. Rosalie and Emmett would have left anyways. They always leave to have some time to themselves, and usually return after a couple of years." Alice said in a pleading voice; she placed a hand on top of mine to stop my fidgeting and waited for me to look at her. When I had finally raised my gaze from the bed spread and looked at her, I searched her eyes to see if she was lying to me. I saw an emotion flicker that I couldn't quite place.

"You're not just lying to me so I will stay are you?" I asked her, scrutinizing her face as I waited for an answer. I saw hurt briefly flash through her eyes before she responded, "No I'm not Bella." her voice rang with sincerity. I felt guilty for suggesting it in the first place. "I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean it like ..." She interrupted me before I could finish.

"It's okay, I understand." She said pulling me in for a hug. We stayed like that for a while until I pulled away and stared at the window. The look that I saw in Alice's eyes bothered me, I know I had seen it somewhere before.

I jumped when I heard Alice clear her throat; I had forgotten that she was here. I so absorbed in my own thoughts. I turned my head to look at her when I realized where I had seen that look before: she was hiding something from me. I closed my eyes slightly and studied her, almost glaring at her.

Alice must have noticed that something was bothering me; something that alerted her that I knew. She quickly closed her eyes and I waited silently, hoping she would finish whatever she was trying to do. At first I thought she was trying to keep me from searching her eyes but then I realized that she was trying to see what I knew, or wanted to know.

Well two can play that game; I quickly changed my mind and kept changing it. First I wanted to ask her about what she was hiding then Edward, then Esme, the Emmett then Jasper; I was just about to change my mind again when Alice opened her eyes and glared at me. "What?" I asked innocently, watching her reaction.

I swore I saw her lips twitch but that thought was quickly dismissed. "Bella, you know exactly what you are doing, so don't what me." She said in a sweet voice but I could hear the threat under her tone, a broad smile still covering her face.

"Alice I don't know what you are talking about." I said, smirking at her. I saw her smile vanish in a blink of an eye; before I could react, Alice had me in her strong grip and was pulling me out of the room.

"Alice, where are you taking me?" I asked in a scared voice. Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean to Alice. When she refused to answer me, I knew I had crossed the line. "Alice I'm sorry okay..." I tried again but to no avail, she just kept dragging me. I was sure I saw her smirking but before I had a chance to make sure I was pulled through the door to her room.

My eyes widen as I realized what my punishment was. I tried to pull my hands free, desperate now. A smile was covering her face again as she watched me struggle. By the look on her face I could see she was enjoying it more than she should be. I watched in horror as she dragged me towards the mirror and pushed me into the chair. I tried to get up, but was immediately pushed down again.

"Bella do you want me to tie you down?" She threatened. I sighed in frustration and slumped down in the chair, waiting for the torture to begin. "Bella, you asked for this. I wasn't planning on it but you left me with no choice." Alice said in a gentle voice, already starting to do my hair, being careful of my injury.

I sat there for about half an hour before I couldn't stand it anymore. I started to get fidgeting again, first I picked at my nails, until Alice slapped my hand, then the chair until finally I couldn't stand it anymore. I had finally had enough, I stood up and I ran. I didn't care that she would catch me, I just need to try. I had just passed the door way when I felt two cold arms snaking around my waist. I turned around to shove Alice off me when I found not Alice but Edward behind me.

My arms that were previously pushing him away immediately pulled him closer. I leaned my head against his chest and inhaled his amazing scent. I felt him lower his cheek onto the top of my head and rest it there. We stayed like this until I felt him lift his head, I looked up to see him looking behind me, as I followed his gaze I found Alice standing behind me shaking her head slightly.

They were having a silent conversation again. I untangled my arms from around Edward and pulled Alice into her room shutting the door behind me. I quickly ran to the desk and got out a piece of paper and an elegant gold pen. I didn't want Edward to hear and Alice seemed to understand that. I jumped onto the bed, crossed my legs, I waited for Alice to join me on the bed. I started off by writing "Alice think of something else so Edward can't see this in your mind." She nodded and I continued.

"Alice what were you and Edward talking about?" I gave her the pen, she hesitated before writing. "Bella, I can't tell you that it's not my place to tell" I gave her an aggravated stare before grabbing the pen from her. "Well I know you told him about the stuff we spoken about last time, but please, please tell me you kept it to yourself this time."

I gave her a pleading look, she gently took the pen out of my hand and wrote "Bella, I am sorry but Edward had a right to know what you were planning, and yes I kept what we talked about private, but I don't know for how long so it's better if you just tell him." I sighed in frustration and leaned back on the bed closing my eyes.

I felt the bed lift up and knew Alice had left, but I didn't care enough to open my eyes to check. I kept my eyes closed and tried to relax. I was just about to fall asleep when two cold hands touched me, one on my stomach the other on my hip making me jump. I could feel my heart beat speeding up and I snapped my eyes open only to meet two beautiful topaz eyes.

His hair was slightly tousled from the running and some strands of hair were covering his eyes. I couldn't help myself and quickly moved the hair out of his eyes before I could stop myself, I stared at those eyes until my heart beat had calmed down making Edward chuckle.

I glared at him before closing my eyes again and lowering my head onto the pillow. I was so tired; I kept waking up last night. I felt him moving closer to me, his head resting on my shoulder right next to my ear. I also moved so I was as close as possible to Edward and continued to fall asleep with him humming my lullaby in my ear.

EPOV

My angel looked so tired, she could barely keep her eyes open and I knew it was because of me. I hummed her lullaby softly in her ear until I could hear her breathing become even and slow, meaning she was asleep. I moved my hand from her hip and softly traced from her jaw to under her ear and up towards her eyes. I continued this pattern until I felt her move; immediately froze afraid I had woken her. She didn't open her eyes and I continued until I heard her whimper softly, saying my name.

I quickly sat up and studied her face hoping to see what was wrong; I don't know how long I stayed like that until I heard her cry out in an anguished voice "Edward don't leave, can't you see I love you." Her eyes snapped open and I could see tears streaming down her face, her tiny hands grabbed onto my shirt and refused to let go. I pulled her closer to me and gently rocked her, waiting for her to calm down, softly humming her lullaby. We stayed like that, me gently rocking her softly until I heard her breathing deepen, a sure sign she was calm again. I cautiously moved so that I was laying on the bed with her head on my chest.

I could feel her heart gently beating, her warm breath falling softly onto my cold chest. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back the pillows and watched my love sleep, listening to the most significant sound in the world. When I opened my eyes again, the sun was already up and shining through the window and flowing gently onto the bed.

I focused on the thoughts and I could hear my family around me, Rosalie and Emmett were packing up their room while Emmett was trying to convince Rosalie to stay. Esme was making breakfast for Bella, Jasper was trying to keep everyone calm, Carlisle was at work and Alice was planning our wedding.

I don't know if there would still be a wedding but Alice was having fun, and I didn't want to be the one that wrecked that, not yet. This thought made my cold heart throb in pain. Was Bella really planning on leaving me? I pulled her closer to me, but must have been holding her tighter than I thought because she soon stared to stir.

Her brown eyes opened, slowly adjusting to the sunlight flowing through the window. I stood up and gently closed the curtains, but not before looking out the window, the sun which was rare lighting up the forest, making it even more beautiful than ever. I couldn't stop but think how much more beautiful I would have found it if I had not known that the love of my existence will be leaving me. I turned away, and moved back towards the bed.

Bella was sitting up in bed watching me with a sad look on her face, her eyes holding nothing but concern. I gently climbed onto the bed so I was sitting on my knees facing her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and her arms wound themselves around her legs as if holding herself together.

This pose was similar to the one Jacob was always showing me. "Bella..." I started but stopped. She lowered her face onto her knees, so that her chin was resting on them but she could still see me. "Yes..?" she asked in a hesitant voice, almost as if she was afraid of my words.

"Bella," I started again, taking a deep breath I continued "Please tell me what is wrong; I don't care what it is just tell me." By the look in her eyes I could tell this isn't what she was expecting me to say, she dropped her gaze to the bed and was silent for a moment, her fingers playing with the ring on her left hand. Twisting it around and around her left finger, the pattern soothing her ever so slightly. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, I gently lifted her face so I could see her eyes. She took a deep breath before speaking "Edward I can't let you tear up you family like this but..."


	12. Solutions

**And Ii'm back, sorry for the very, very long delay. Enjoy, I'll try update soon. Remember to Review...XxX**

"_Bella," I started again, taking a deep breath I continued "Please tell me what is wrong; I don't care what it is just tell me." By the look in her eyes I could tell this isn't what she was expecting me to say, she dropped her gaze to the bed and was silent for a moment, her fingers playing with the ring on her left hand. Twisting it around, and around her finger. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, I gently lifted her face so I could see her eyes. She took a deep breath before speaking "Edward I can't let you tear up you family like this but..."_

BPOV

"..but I can't live without you. I know Jacob has shown you what I was like when you left me. Knowing this time it was my choice might have made it a little easier but I don't think I can go through that again." I said my voice quivering near the end.

"Bella, but don't you see you don't have to go through that again. I will always be here for you, as long as you need me." His eyes blazed with determination and love, making my stomach squirm uncomfortably

"that's exactly the problem, my problem... you will always be there for me, but what about me being there for you when you need me. I need to be the lion some time as well, not always the lamb you know" I took a deep breath watching his eyes narrow slightly, wondering where I was going with this.

"what are you getting at Bella? You want to be able to save me some time? Do I need to remind you of how you foolishly put your life in extreme danger when you flew to Italy to save me from the Volturi? I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you..." He said leaving the sentence unfinished, both of us knowing it was true. He moved so he was sitting next to me, pulling me onto his lap. His cold touch more comforting to me than anything else I've experienced or yet to experience. We stayed in the comforting silence, his even breathing a lullaby on its own. My heart beat slowing down to its normal rate, knowing that's what he's focusing on.

"Edward?" I ask softy disturbing the silence but I wasn't finished.

"Yes love?" he asked his tone matching mine, clearly reluctant to break the silence

"Is Rosalie and Emmett still here?" I ask not hearing anything from downstairs, but not having heard a car leave either

"Yes, they are still packing. Why, you're not leaving I'm not letting you?" He asked raising one eyebrow in confusing looking down at me

"well...I've been thinking. The whole problem started with me being human..."

"Bella" Edward interrupted me seeing where this was headed.

"No Edward just listen to me, if you just change me none of this will matter. Jasper doesn't have to feel ashamed in his own house, doesn't have to deal with having to control his thirst very second of everyday, Rosalie and Emmett don't have to leave and I won't be breaking up this family" I said feeling Edward tense under me at the last part

"Bella for the last time you are not breaking up the family and I will be damned before I change you just because Rosalie is jealous" he said his temper flaring like I knew it would eventually

"Fine" I snapped getting out of his lap and moving towards the door, he was too stunned by my outburst to stop me. I reached the stairs before he grabbed my waist.

"Edward" I growled "Let me go" I tensed waiting for him to let me go. When he didn't let go I turned around into him, looking up at his face I saw he was smirking. "This isn't funny Edward!" I said avoiding his gaze.

"I Know, I'm sorry" he said trying to compose himself. "You're just so cute when you mad" he said failing at trying to look serious, having a bigger smile on his face than before. "Edward...." I said trailing of not entirely hating him calling me cute, when I realised he's managed to distract me again.

"Alice?" I called with a sigh of frustration

"They'll be ready in 5 minutes Bella, it would be better if you let Edward in on the plan. Trust me..." Alice called the last bit sounding more like a threat than a warning to me

"Let me in on what plan, Bella?" Edward asked clearly frustrated at not being able to read my mind, and Alice clearing doing a good job blocking hers.

"What is she thinking about to keep you out? I asked him meeting his gaze

"You don't want to know, and don't change the subject. What plan?" he demanded in a low voice

"If I tell you, you can't try to stop me and you have to listen and not interrupt me until I have finished explaining, promise? I asked tilting my head to the side awaiting his answer

"yes?" Edward said after a while, making it sound like a question

"okay" I sigh not knowing where to begin

"Bella he didn't promise" Alice yelled to me from the other room

I could see Edwards mouth moving but couldn't hear what he was saying. I heard Alice giggling and knew he was threatening her, and then a growl meaning he moved on to threatening her car instead.

"Okay Bella I promise" Edward said against his better judgement, glaring towards the room I assumed Alice was in.

EPOV

"If I tell you, you can't try stop me and you have to listen and not interrupt me till I have finished explaining, promise? Bella said to me, I knew it would be something bad. I was silent thinking it over, what could she possibly tell me that I'd want to stop her from doing? My mind jumped immediately to Jacob...Alice still has visions I reasoned with myself.

"yes?" I said after a little while, hoping she'd leave it at that and ignore the fact that I didn't promise.

"okay" Bella said with a sigh, clearly tired

"Bella he didn't promise" Alice yelled to me from the other room stopping her from starting

I can't believe... "Alice..." I growled too low for Bella to hear. "Mind your own business. I do remember giving you and Jasper privacy. Blocking you out whenever you asked..." I said my tone deadly and threatening but all I got was her giggling at my threats. "Just remember who gave you that car, the same person who could take it away just as easily" I snapped at her.

"You wouldn't!" she growled at me, not as confident as she was before

"Try me" I replied, she knew I wasn't bluffing. My response was met with silence so I turned back to Bella.

"Okay Bella I promise" I said against my better judgement, glaring towards the room I assumed Alice was in.

"I want to have a family meeting; I have the solution to solve everyone's problems. To keep us all together... as a family" Bella told me in a rush, all in one breath.

**A/N **

**Thanks for reading, a review would be really nice. Pretty please?? Come on you know you want to. The first 10 reviews will get a sneak peak of the next chapter, when I write it!! Maybe a little bit more, you never know...**

**Yours Truly  
Edward4Eva  
...XxX...**


End file.
